


【澜巍】青玉案·元夕

by Honey_Cutex



Category: CUTEX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 13:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Cutex/pseuds/Honey_Cutex





	【澜巍】青玉案·元夕

东风夜放花千树，更吹落、星如雨。  
宝马雕车香满路，凤箫声动，玉壶光转，一夜鱼龙舞。  
蛾儿雪柳黄金缕，笑语盈盈暗香去。  
众里寻他千百度，蓦然回首，那人却在，灯火阑珊处。

1.

珈蓝国第二任皇上和皇后的故事是珈蓝国和楼兰国流传已久的传说，有传说说皇后沈氏善妒，所以皇帝不敢纳妃，也有的说皇帝年幼时对皇后一见钟情，久不纳妃嫔就为等待与皇后大婚……但实际上，赵云澜第二次见沈巍便是大婚夜，可沈巍却不是。

赵云澜十岁时，沈巍已经十二岁了。  
那年元宵佳节，磨了母后半月有余的太子殿下终于被准许出宫去看民间的焰火花会，虽然身边带着一大帮扮做普通路人的侍卫。而沈巍也跟着自己的义母和丫鬟前去看灯会，在一个糖葫芦摊儿前，沈巍发现了正盯着糖葫芦不动的赵云澜，儿时的事赵云澜或许不知，但沈巍从小被定为未来皇后，所受教导和所习功课、礼仪，皆是按照皇后标准，对自己未来夫君的容貌更是早已铭记于心。

沈巍看着对糖葫芦执着不前的赵云澜，不禁抬袖轻笑，儿时他也是如此执着，拉着自己的衣袖便喊着要娶自己，被皇后娘娘抱走时还恋恋不舍的扯着自己的衣袖，脸上挂着泪儿，让自己一定等着他，而前几日自己跟随义母进宫，却听宫女们说太子殿下喊着要娶这方圆百里最美的美人儿，还说担心那沈氏小巍究竟是何容貌，原已毫不记得自己了。

那天的焰火很好看，可沈巍的眼睛却始终挂在赵云澜的身上，直到焰火晚会结束，接下来的活动就不再适合沈巍和赵云澜参加，他们各自回了家。

2.

景元二年，帝后大婚之后的那个元宵佳节，赵云澜瞒了太后和宫内一众人等，假意熟睡，翻墙来到少时所看焰火的地方，说要给小巍一个惊喜，沈巍看着赵云澜像是捧出了藏了很久的宝贝一样给自己看这每年都有的元宵焰火，不禁低着头笑了半晌。  
“皇上可是忘了，臣妾进宫前一直在京城居住？”  
赵云澜眼看着自己精心准备的惊喜泡了汤，眉眼便低垂了下来，但沈巍却不理，径直把他拽到一个摊前，俯身到他耳边。  
“皇上可还记得这糖葫芦摊儿？”  
“嗯？”  
“皇上十岁的时候是不是出宫看过这焰火会？”  
“那时臣妾也在。”  
“所以说小巍那时就倾慕于我？”  
“皇上……”  
堂堂皇帝与皇后，在醉仙楼旁的客栈折*腾了一宿，周围房间的男女的叫*声一个比一个大，一直放松不下的沈巍这次也仿佛受了什么鼓舞，胡言乱语叫*个不停，叫得赵云澜翻来覆去把他折腾到天明，等回宫的时候，赵云澜抱着沈巍被太后在宫门逮了个正着，只可惜当时沈巍沉沉睡着，没看到太后娘娘如锅底黑的脸，赵云澜理所应当地受了罚，还把沈巍的那一份也领了。

3.

景元五年，小太子已经一岁有余，赵云澜被国事压得头疼，沈巍侍奉左右，很是心疼，想来皇上又要应对蠢蠢欲动的外敌，又要应对一直上书劝皇帝纳妃的群臣，身心俱疲。沈巍本是好意，只随口提了一嘴若那祝家小姐品行端正，收入宫来赐个妃位也未尝不可，赵云澜便第一次与沈巍红了脸，句句相逼，两人吵了一个下午不欢而散，元宵夜宴赵云澜匆匆喝了几杯便拂袖而去，群臣皆面面相觑不明所以，但看皇后还端坐于堂上，夜*宴得以继续。

宴席后，一向不胜酒力的皇后娘娘回到宫中却看到赵云澜已经杵在屋里了，背对着门，沈巍气急，但不能不遵礼仪，只好与皇帝行礼，没想到赵云澜转过身来，手里捧着一盏花灯，那是沈巍入宫前常见的款式，期期艾艾地扶起沈巍抱着。  
“小巍，我只爱你一个，断不会娶旁人，你莫要学他人做什么通情达理的皇后，我只要爱我的小巍。”  
“好，臣妾只做爱赵云澜的沈巍。”

4.

自那年元宵夜沈巍怀了女儿，身体便一直不好，生*产后更是每况愈下，偏偏这个时候，太子一个小小的感冒愈演愈烈，甚至到了久治不愈的程度，让沈巍又忧又急也卧病在床，赵云澜深觉此事蹊跷，贴出招医皇榜后先入宫的却是江南总兵戚洋，甚至还以“固国本、充后宫”为由献女。赵云澜暗中派人追查，果然就查到了这江南总兵的头上，只可惜只查到人证，证人还畏罪自杀，为了江南地区的太平，赵云澜无法追究戚洋责任，只好等过段日子找个疏漏将这戚洋革了职再做打算。

太子皇后先后痊愈，赵云澜也将戚洋之女戚雨收为义妹，封其“嘉禾郡主”，日后出嫁，皆按公主之礼随嫁。事情眼看归于平静，得知一切的沈巍却闹起了脾气。  
“皇上那年口口声声只要爱您的小巍，现如今，臣妾和孩子被人谋害，皇上竟还收那人之女为义妹，封她郡主，臣妾断不能依。”  
赵云澜只好使出浑身解数哄沈巍，虽然哄着他，但是赵云澜的心里却是甜的，从前沈巍刚入宫的时候，说话做事都谨小慎微，若不是两人言明心意，赵云澜甚至觉得沈巍在宫里活得并不开心，现如今，当初谨言慎行的沈巍也学会了在自己面前撒娇耍小性子，赵云澜深感自己几年的栽培甚是有效。  
赵云澜的苦口婆心有了成效，因沈巍病卧一直不能行**房**事，赵云澜这段时间都睡在养心殿，可今天沈巍虽松了口，但说若他今天晚上出了门便不认了，赵云澜只好留下，想着不就是抱着沈巍睡一宿，但是半夜还未入眠，只觉胯**下甚是难受，沈巍早已察觉，于是手伸进赵云澜**亵**裤里惹着火，直到赵云澜忍无可忍地把沈巍按在床上，沈巍终于露出了一个明媚的笑容。

看来禁***欲的日子里难受的不只赵云澜一个。

5.

景元八年元宵，大庆君不知从哪里搜集来的龙**阳画本，赵云澜自那之后便和沈巍玩儿了个爽，直到盛夏来临，赵云澜终于舍得跟沈巍尝试最“辣”的姿势，赵云澜用上好的绸缎把沈巍的手绑在椒房的床头，沈巍的嘴也被绸缎封上，这样香艳的画面格外刺激赵云澜，于是那晚椒房内，当赵云澜解开沈巍手上的束缚时，只见那最细的绸缎也把沈巍的手腕磨得通红，甚至还有些小泡，赵云澜在画本上可不知道会造成这样难受的创伤，其实只是沈巍被绑了太久，而赵云澜力气太大。

湘西水灾，皇帝派沈相亲自领了银两前去赈灾，沈巍与沈相的一应书信，都由赵云澜代写，而沈巍手腕上被层层叠叠裹着纱布，连碗都端不起来，在朝堂上挥斥方遒的皇帝，到了皇后的屋里却要帮皇后写着痛斥自己“暴**行”的书信，一时哭笑不得。

没想到前段时间献女不成的镇北将军钱泽和其女钱灵竟仿沈巍笔迹构陷沈相谋逆，还意欲杀之而后快，被赵云澜一道指令关进了天牢。

6.

景元十五年元宵，赵云澜终于请的旨意同沈巍一道换上普通人的衣衫混入了看焰火的人群中，楼兰在西蠢蠢欲动，赵云澜可能年后就要挥师楼兰，沈巍格外珍惜这样安稳的日子， 但赵云澜却非要去摊前买花灯，这次出来得晚了，焰火之后，游女们头上都戴着亮丽的饰物，行走过程中不停地说笑，人突然就多了起来，沈巍眼看着就寻不到赵云澜的身影，又不好互换他的名字，于是只好逆着人流去寻他，没想到先被赵云澜抓住了手腕。  
“小巍，灯火阑珊之中，我一眼就看到你了。”

——————————

太子赵绪：哈喽？我居然连姓名都没有出现？  
公主赵欣：醒醒吧，父皇母后的剧情里，从来就没有咱俩的姓名。  
大庆君：这锅我不背，谁爱背谁背！

——————————


End file.
